I Dreamed A Dream
by Lasaraleen
Summary: In New York, Amy and Dan investigate the Statue of Liberty and see a note directing them to the musical Les Miserables. Songfic to I Dreamed A Dream.


Disclaimer:

I do not own the 39 Clues. Or the Statue of Liberty. Or Les Miserables. Though that would be seriously cool.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amy's PoV

I_ was on Dan's laptop, researching Les Miserables. Dan was "snoring" in his chair. _"I don't get it, Amy! I can't bear the fact that we went all the way to New York just for nothing! I mean, we could have just gone to whatever that next location is! Without almost getting thrown off the crown of the Statue of the Liberty by that ISABEL! Why why why does Uncle Fiske (man in black/gray) insist on the whole Cahill clan working together? I'll leave the research to you. I hate Broadway. Goodnight." _The dweeb. _"Dan, you know there's a good reason for this. We got into the statue!""Sure, to find another code. "You have come all the way here for nothing. There is no clue here. " Seriously, what? And that thing under, the one I decoded? Les Miserables, Act 1. Whatever. You do it, Amy!"

_I sighed. Np way to get it into this guy's head. At the moment I was checking the summary. I was thrilled by the characters from Act One, like Valjean andFantine. Maybe the next location is France? No the whole thing happened there. It has to be specifically in Act 1. And that line we saw by the crown was NOT in the whole script, at all! Thus, I checked the songs.. I went on youtube and typed in the different song titles in "Les Miserables": "Fantine's Death", "I Dreamed a Dream". I clicked the video for the lyrics of "I Dreamed a Dream". Instantly, I realized how much I related to it. Tears stung my eyes as I thought of poor Cossette, an orphan, just like me and Dan. At least she didn't have Beatrice the Bloody._

**I dreamed a dream in time gone by**

_Don't everyone dream dreams all the time? I mean, before, when I was a kid.. in time gone by.. when my parents were still alive…_

**When hope was high and life worth living**

_Life was good then. I wanted nothing. And really, Mom's name was Hope._

**I dreamed that love would never die**

_I dreamed that they- and in consequence, their love- would never leave me._

**I dreamed that God would be forgiving**

_I dreamed that, for all they have done, God would spare them. But no, he spared their murderers._

**Then I was young and unafraid **

_I was just seven years old then, I didn't know anything of the world, or of the hunt for the clues._

**And dreams were made and used and wasted**

_My biggest dream then was to be a princess. I didn't know the real meaning of dreaming._

**There was no ransom to be paid**

**No song unsung**

**No wine untasted**

_Nothing was lacking then…. We were free, we were loved, we were protected._

**But the tigers come at night**

_Yes, they came that night, tigers-and cobras- grilling Mom and Dad for where they went, and they wouldn't tell. They knew they were safe, and all the Madrigals, then, if they didn't know where the clues were. Then a seven year old girl came running down and said, "Koalas". And they knew it, and burned the house._

**With their voices soft as thunder**

_Soft, fiddle-dee-dee! They were scary.. and not at all soft… but I was young then_

**As they tear your hope apart**

_They tore all my hopes apart, and took away Hope-my mother._

**As they turn your dream to shame**

_I realized all my dreams were useless without them._

**And still I dream he'll come to me**

_Somehow, I still dream that they will walk in that door and scoop me and Dan up into a huge bear hug.._

**And we will live our years together**

_And I still dream that they will see us win this hunt.._

**But there are dreams that cannot be **

**And there are storms we cannot weather**

_Oh, of course, it cannot be! They're gone with the wind.. they're six feet underground.._

**I had a dream my life would be**

**So different from this hell I'm living**

_I've dreamed life would be better.. that we'd stay with Grace, not Beatrice the Bloody.. and now I dream of a life without a clue hunt, with my parents…._

**So different now from what it seems**

_Life would be better, yes, there would be no risks, no threat of death… yes life would have been good._

**Now life has killed the dream I dreamed**

_They have killed my parents._

_I was crying hard now… how would it be, if only, they were alive? No, I mustn't do that. "If only's" have a way of breaking the heart. Now, the most I can do is win this competition._

_After looking through everything, I checked "I Dreamed A Dream" once more. After bawling my eyes once more, I took a better look, at it, muting it so I won't hear anything.._

_Woah, wait, Tigers?_


End file.
